Archive II
Archive II is a live compilation by Japanese experimental rock band Boris. Released on 5 March 2014 via Daymare (Along with a re-issue of the original Boris Archive now entitled Archive I). The three-disc set chronicles two shows that of high importance to the band in the 2000s. Along with the two live CDs is a bonus disc entitled "Volume Zero", featuring the band's earliest recordings as a four-piece with Nagata on drums and Atsuo as strictly a vocalist. Background The first disc (Volume Four: Evil Stack Live) details a live performance in Tokyo on 15 May 2003. The second disc (Volume Five: Pink Days) details a live performance in New York on 31 May 2006 during the band's North American tour in support of Pink. The third disc (Volume Zero: Early Demo) details all of the band's earliest recordings as a quartet, with a sound closely resembling Flipper, early Godflesh and Melvins. Tracks 1 and 2 on the first disc come from the band's first demo in 1993, though two covers are omitted. Tracks 3 and 4 come from the second demo released that same year. Tracks 5 - 8 come from the band's third demo in 1994, originally self-released by Fangs Anal Satan. Takeshi was credited as "Otani" on this release. The third demo had featured captions with each song in the same vein of Eggnog by Melvins: *Scar Box: Misery in your arms. *Mosquito: Knife blowing in to my eyes. *Matazoa: Did you drink spermatozoa? *Deep Sucker: Taking ever Harpy. Track nine ("Water Porch"), recorded in the same sessions as the third demo, was released on the Take Care of Scabbard Fish compilation on Scabbard Fish Records in 1994, Boris' first appearance on any label. Track ten was a live recording on 1 and 2 March 1996 at The Olympia Theatre in Seattle, Washington, USA, during their first North American tour with Thrones. Tracklist Volume Four "Evil Stack Live" *1. Heavy Friends (5:12) *2. Korosu (4:42) *3. Ibitsu (3:21) *4. Death Valley (6:52) *5. Naki Kyoku (11:13) *6. Furi (3:27) *7. Akuma no Uta (3:48) *8. Dyna-Soar (3:42) *9. 1970 (5:03) Volume Five "Pink Days" *1. Blackout (10:48) *2. Pink (4:24) *3. Woman On The Screen (2:42) *4. Nothing Special (2:06) *5. Ibitsu (3:33) *6. Electric (1:51) *7. A Bao A Qu (4:06) *8. The Evil One Which Sobs (15:13) *9. Akuma no Uta (5:25) *10. Just Abandoned My-Self (10:25) *11. Farewell (7:57) Volume Zero "Early Demo" *1. Loudd (2:56) *2. AYA (3:21) *3. Spell Down (4:57) *4. Nods (3:48) *5. Scar Box (3:35) *6. Mosquito (2:43) *7. Matozoa (2:34) *8. Deep Sucker (5:57) *9. Water Porch (5:29) *10. Soul Search You Sleep (7:43) Personnel * Takeshi - Bass (Disc 3); Bass, Guitar, Vocals (Disc 1 & 2) * Wata - Guitar (All Tracks) * Atsuo - Lead Vocals (Disc 3); Drums, Percussion, Gong, Vocals (Disc 1 & 2, Disc 3 Track 10) * Nagata - Drums (Disc 3, excluding track 10) * Kokage - Engineer (Disc 3) * Yasuaki Satake - Engineer (Disc 1) * Fangs Anal Satan - Layout, Mixing (Disc 2, Disc 3) External Links *Archive II on Discogs *Volume Zero References Category:Release Category:Live Album Category:Boris Category:Demo Category:Japan Category:Seattle Category:Washington Category:New York Category:Tokyo Category:Sludge Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Stoner Rock Category:Drone Category:Hardcore Punk Category:Punk Rock Category:Experimental Rock Category:Shoegaze Category:Atsuo Category:Wata Category:Takeshi Category:Nagata